Back from Rebellion
by Kardia
Summary: Sequel to "Back from Italy" Edward chooses punishment over forgiveness for what he has done. spank


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't earn money with this.

Thanks for my beta **achillies-eel. **You did a wonderful job.

-

This is a sequel to Back from Italy. I guess it could stand alone when you ignore the first part and last sentence, but feel free to read the other one first :)

-

-

End of Back from Italy

-

_Edward held on to the hug just a __moment longer, calming himself and feeling the pain begin to lessen._

"_Get downstairs and apologise to Esme. She was worried sick about you. She should be back shortly. You may wait in the entrance hall."_

_He ruffled Edward's hair when he ducked around him to follow his order, hearing him muttering all the way down about hard hands, and thanking Alice for getting everyone out in time._

-

Back from rebellion

-

Downstairs, Edward found himself a corner to put his nose in. He knew it would take some time for Esme to get home, contrary to Carlisle's words. He also remembered all too well what had happend several decades ago.

-

Edward had finally come home to his family. Deeply ashamed with himself, he hesitated even knocking on the door. Hand raised to knock, he would have stood frozen in place for quite some time had Carlisle not cought his scent and hurried to greet his lost son.

The crimson eyes could not hide the hope and fear shining through them before they were lowered to the floor.

But Carlisle would have none of that. He and Esme welcomed their son back with open arms. They had even brought all his belongings with them, keeping a room for him from the moment they had moved into the new house.

It was crushing, the warmth they greeted him with. They did not ask awkward questions when he didn't offer the information, giving him the time to feel at home again.

They spend the days like this, with Carlisle working at night, just as he had before Edward had left them.

But Edward did not feel at home. He was shy and quiet around Esme, withdrawn whenever Carlisle was there, and careful in what he said and did, not believing, what he heard in their minds.

It was ten days later that Carlisle excused himself from the hunting trip when Edward declined the offer to come along. He had not fed since his arrivel, and his eyes were getting darker every day.

Esme went alone, leaving her men to a long overdue talk.

Edward turned to retire to his room after wishing a good hunt to Esme and seeing her off, but Carlisle stopped him.

"A word, if you please."

He waited till Edward had nodded obediently, before leading him to his study on the second floor. Offering him the couch, he took a seat in the armchair opposite him. Neither spoke for a minute. Edward perched uncomfortably on the edge of the couch and stared fixedly at the floor, his body coiled like a runner waiting for the bang that would announce the beginning of the race.

"You won't die when you stop eating, you know?" Carlisle started their conversation.

Edward looked up for only a second.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"..."

"Edward, I can not read your mind." He would not loose his patience, and he would give him the time he needed, but he wasn't about to give his son eternity to explain himself.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled to the floor.

"Look at me, Edward!"

His head snapped up and dark crimson eyes watched Carlisle warily. A raised eyebrow was enough prompting for him to answer the question.

"For being a monster. I'm sorry, Carlisle. I should have listened to you. I never should have left. I never should have killed all these people. I'm so sorry."

He dropped his head in his hands and cried tearlessly. He didn't think he could bear to see the accusation in Carlisle's face he was sure to find there if he were looking.

Carlisle was next to his son in a blink of an eye. Unable to see him suffer, he put an arm around his sad little vampire, holding him close.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Yes, I know. And you are forgiven, son."

Obviously that was the wrong thing to say, as Edward shook his arm off staring angrily at him.

"How can you do this?"

"How can I do _what_ exactly?" Carlisle was waiting patiently for the anger to fade, but he didn't need to wait long as he saw the guilt shining through, the second Edward snapped at him.

"_Ah, tell the son of a preacher man something about gui__lt."_

"You were not looking for my forgiveness, were you? You can't forgive yourself. Tell me, Edward, what where you looking for, my judgement or your punishment?"

It was silent for quite some time, Carlisle sitting down on the couch calmly, Edward looking on nothing higher than his shoes.

"_Some vocabulary for those who can't read your mind, please."_

"Both," he whispert.

"Oh Edward, did you believe I could judge my beloved son?"

Edward stood impassive. Then, having cought the thought before it even reached full conscious, he lowered himself over Carlisle's lap, hands and feet barely touching the ground.

Carlisle held him out of reflex, surprised. He corrected his position slightly, gripping Edward around the waist and pulling him nearer.

"Do you really want to go through with this? It will hurt", he asked his son, not sure if he wanted to do it himself.

"It is hurting now."

"Then prepare." No more needed to be said.

The first slap nearly made him jump. Carlisle spanked him hard and fast, not bothering with conversation at this time, catching his arms effortlessly when he reached back and holding them in place. Uniform and unbroken, he spread his slaps evenly all over Edwards bottom, making him squirm after mere minutes.

Yes it hurt; much more than exspected. But concentrating on the hurt on his bottem made the hurt in his head and heart not as terrible as before. He knew the guilt would lessen with time, but he felt he deserved everything Carlisle could dish out for him and he would take it like a man.

Or like a boy. Ouch, that stung. Definitly like a boy, he decided - Carlisle's boy. He dropped the facade, crying tearlessly as he lay helplessly over his fathers lap, accepting the punishment as a reminder to do better in the future.

He was shifted a little bit, giving Carlisle a new angle for the lower parts of his bottom. Surprisingly, it seemed to hurt even more this way. It felt like a real bad idea now, going to Carlisle for punishment.

"Please stop", he whispered.

"This is your punishment, Edward. You don't get any say in when it will stop," Carlisle admonished him. "But you might want to enlighten me, what brought you in this situation and what you will do in the future to not find yourself in this position again. I'm sure you had enough time to think about it by now."

"I am a monster."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

Carlisle stopped the spanking for a second, starting at a slower pace.

"Monsters do not feel guilty for what they do. You on the other hand, do not only feel guilty but asked for punishment as well. Quite the opposite, don't you agree?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, but two quick smacks made him answer more promptly and focus on the situation at hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry", he yelped.

"See my point? All right, go on."

"I didn't listen to you and ran away."

"Indeed, you did." The slaps got a degree lighter.

"I won't do it again, please believe me. I'm sorry", he begged looking over his shoulder for Carlisle's reassurance.

Carlisle stopped the spanking, lifting Edward up to a standing position and looking him straight in the eyes, holding his head in both hands.

"I believe you, son. And I forgive you."

He pulled him into a tight hug, keeping his head to his chest and waiting for Edward to calm himself down.

"I will be keeping a close eye on you, boy. For the next century you had better keep the ball low."

Edward tensed for a moment, before relaxing entirely against Carlisle's chest.

"Thank you, sir – thanks, father."

"Get downstairs and apologise to Esme. She was worried sick about you. She should be back shortly. You may wait in the entrance hall."

"Yes sir." He worked himself out of Carlisle's hug with some difficulty.

"I want your nose in a corner and I want you not to 'sir' me. We are family, Edward, do not forget that."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dad."

"Off with you, son."

-

He hated having to stand with his nose in a corner, and Carlisle knew it. He just hoped Esme would show the same understanding, she did last time.

-

-

Please share your opinion and review. It's free and makes me a very happy writer.


End file.
